The Proto-Type Plane and the Miniature Mind Palace
by The Sherlock Holmes
Summary: What would have happened if Sherlock had met Eurus earlier? Set in modern times, teenlock, posted on AO3.
1. Chapter 1

Tumblr-Login-Messages:

-How old are you?

-15 -SH

Post.

* * *

Sherlock set his computer on the floor and leaned back against the headboard. The tree outside his window rustled in the breeze and the sun painted the sky in a beautiful sunset, visible between the leaves and branches.

Ding!

Reblogged by Eurus:

-Fifteen? You're doing a much better job at functioning at this age than I would have expected.

Picture attached

Reblog:

-I'm sure Mum and Mycroft would disagree.

Sherlock stared at the attached picture. It was a girl, about fourteen... Long, black hair. White shirt. Green eyes...

Something about this was bothering him. His brain recognised something about this, why? He hadn't ever had any acquaintances who might make a statement such as that...

-Why do I recognise you?

Post.

Better to ask, right?

Ding!

Reblogged by Eurus:

-Patience, Sherlock. You'll see... Does the name 'Redbeard' mean anything to you?

Redbeard? How? Who? _What?_

Reblog:

-I've never been patient. Redbeard? How do you know about Redbeard? He was my dog...

Post.

Ding!

Reblogged by Eurus:

-Oh, William.

How does this person know my first name? I've never revealed it...

Sherlock checked the clock, six. Two hours to dinner.

I wonder what Mrs. Hudson will make tonight.

Sherlock picked up his bow from the desk and began to rosin it, keeping an eye on his dashboard in anticipation.

Who was this person?

He settled the violin under his chin and began to play, improvising on his thoughts, played a melody that conveyed a sense of mystery and loneliness.

* * *

Eurus set the computer on the floor by her, contemplating what to do.

Her brother! It was _Sherlock_!

Mycroft had told her he didn't remember about Redbeard, but he hadn't told her she didn't exist in his memory at all anymore...

"Dinner, Eurus and your medication." said the nurse putting the food through the exchange. Eurus went over to get it, simply placing it in the corner and returned to the middle of the room. "Would you like to tell me what you are thinking?"

Eurus shook her head.

"Okay," said the nurse, "Do you need anything?"

My brother... to not be lost.

Eurus shook her head again and the nurse left her.

Silly of her.

Eurus hid the medication in her pocket slyly, turning at the best angle to not be detected by the cameras, then she picked up her violin and started to play, a single lonely melody, repeating and repeating and repeating.

Her dinner turned cold, still in the corner of the room.

* * *

This story is based on a tumblr exchange between me and a Eurus blog ( askeurus).

In case you're interested I'm askteensherlockholmes


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock checked his tumblr once more- still nothing more elaborate from 'Eurus'- before going downstairs for dinner. Mycroft was out of town on government business, so it was just Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson, his housekeeper of sorts.

"How was school today, dear?" asked Mrs. Hudson as she set down a plate in front of him before sitting down opposite him at the kitchen table.

"Boring." said Sherlock twirling and untwirling the pasta on his fork.

"Nothing exciting happened?" asked Mrs. Hudson, to this she received a look from Sherlock that could only mean 'I just said I was bored, therefore nothing interesting happened. How stupid _are_ you?'.

"Sherlock, don't give me that look. I am smart young man." Sherlock hummed in reply and ignored any further attempts at conversation to contemplate who this Eurus was.

He realised that Eurus was 'the east wind' in Greek mythology and his brother used to tell him the story of the east wind, but that had been years ago. It was highly likely that it was a coincidence, but _no one_ apart from Mycroft and his parents knew about Redbeard. He would ask his parents, but they were out of town on vacation- they always were now that he had become competent, in their minds, to be on his own. He'd rather not bother them and he was _certaintly_ not going to ask Mycroft.

When he had eaten what he considered a reasonable amount he bounded back upstairs to his room. He was disappointed when he had received still nothing from Eurus. He decided to try asking her again who she was, this time plainly.

Reblog:

-Who are you?

Post.

Sherlock reblogged a few posts on chemistry and biology while he waited for her to reply.

* * *

Eurus set down her violin when she saw that Sherlock had responded.

Three hours later? He wants to know who I am.

She went over to her food that was still in the corner, picked up the bread roll and ate it as she thought of the main problems this had raised.

1: Mycroft would probably stop this if it went much further and then she would go back to having no one.

2: Sherlock would remember what she did and hate her, she would then, still, have no one.

She decided it was better to figure out what Sherlock's situation was. Examining his earlier answers to questions, it seemed that their parents were out of town and that Mycroft was also out of town. She knew that Mycroft was out of town, but it was interesting that Sherlock was alone... but no one would leave him alone so...

She scrolled a bit more and found that he had mentioned someone named Mrs. Hudson. He respected her, obviously she was older, so she must be watching him.

Eurus sniggered a bit at the idea that her brother had a _nanny_ at fifteen.

Lets give him a clue, thought Eurus.

Reblog:

-I wonder how much I can interact with you before Mycroft gets antsy...

Post.

A reply came surprising quickly.

-He never watches me, so don't worry about it. He's much too busy. You still haven't told me who you are.

He _still_ didn't remember anything... was he always this slow?

Reblog:

-You haven't the faintest idea? Interesting...

Post.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock dove into his school work the next week, completeing a variety of chemistry experiments and multiple mathematical papers. He was, of course, avoiding his English work. He deemed it as 'unnecessary' and 'boring', though he had quickly memorised all grammatical rules for use against idiots.

He had so far conversed with Mrs. Hudson quite fluently in French and was working on Latin on his own. He was also learning coding, so far not having much luck.

Mycroft was obviously busy, because he hadn't contacted him over the weekend as he usually did and there had been no calls from his parents. He occupied himself with composing various peices of violin music and attempting a duet for piano and violin that ended up sounding almost identical to Vivaldi.

Sherlock finished up his calculus work for the day and decided to organise his mind palace. Laying on his bedroom floor, he steepled his hands under his chin and arrived in the main corridor. He traveled through a few halls into his 'family' wing, through a new door to the 'interesting persons' corridor. There was, at the moment, only a boy named Carl Powers, who he had read about in the newspaper. He was a subject of _obvious_ murder, though the police couldn't see that. He decided to add Eurus and designated a room for her, adding her into it from the image he had gotten. She spoke, Redbeard. Redbeard. Redbeard. She altered between whispering it and yelling, the sound resounding through all the corridors in his mind.

He took everything he knew about her and searched through all of the rooms, boxes, files, people, everything. The only thing he ever came up with was the image of him and Redbeard playing on a beach. His feeling of contentment with his dog, Mycroft, and his family all on holiday, together.

This was only a result of what she had said 'Does the name 'Redbeard' mean anything to you?'

How could she _possibly_ know?

He threw the information into her room and slammed the door, snapping his eyes open.

Aargh. What was this?

This continued on and on, never anything new, no information, no ideas about who Eurus was.

* * *

Eurus had developed a routine by now. It consisted of speaking to the people who worked here as little as possible, spending time on the internet- though most people were idiots, it kept her semi-entertained. She hardly ate, due to the food often tasting terrible, though they would often serve her something of her own choice. She was sure this was due to Mycroft's influence over her treatment here. She often played the violin for hours on end. She was sometimes able to get sheet music by playing something terrible for days on end, until someone got annoyed enough to get her some sheet music of her own choosing. She would then play the new music for days until she had perfected it and stored the precious sheet music under her bed. She was perfectly capable of looking up various peices of music online, but she much preferred the feeling of slight control over her handlers.

She knew, also, that she could properly control them all but she wasn't interesting in that. Not yet. No, right now all she wanted was her brother. She only wanted to know what he thought, what he felt, what he was doing. She only wanted to know _him._

Today, it seemed, was a particularly introspective day, spent lost in the sky. Terrified.

Eurus thought of asking her nurses for sedatives but she couldn't speak, her thoughts overriding the ability to speak. On days like this, she withdrew into a corner, ignoring all attempts at contact and conversation. She was sometimes able to play her violin, but most of the time she was only able to scream in her head, hoping to wake up the people on the plane. Not that there were many. There were ten people. Her mother, her father, Mycroft, Sherlock, and her nurses. They were all she had, no one else. She didn't even have her parents or Sherlock, only the memory of them. She knew Mycroft had told her parents some lie about her dying and what ever had happened to Sherlock that left him without her.

Oh, how I used to make him laugh! The real laugh, not the scream. That funny noise that came in waves and was joined by a smile and sometimes the watering of his eyes if I had made him laugh extremely hard.

These memories eased her mind lower, never quite landing, but close. The thoughts of the time before Victor, when Sherlock used to talk and talk and talk to her about what he has discovered in the backyard or what he had read the night before. Sometimes running to get the book and show her the information to her or to read her a passage from it. She remembered him once reading her a book on bees. She remember the happiness in his voice, the quickness of speech to relay all the information he now knew. After he had read it all she had asked him to reread it, just so that she could see that joy again.

He was always my favourite.

"Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock... help me." Eurus whispered so only she heard, possibly only in her mind. Sherlock only stared back, void of any emotion. She screamed at him. Screamed for him to wake up, to look at her, to talk to her. She screamed so loudly it came out of her mouth and surrounded her in the cell. Then there was nothing, as she was overtaken by a sedative they had given her.


	4. Chapter 4

When Eurus has woken from the effects of the sedative, she knew what she would have to do. She needed her brother, so she had to reveal herself. She quickly asked for a tea to occupy her handlers, while she recorded her old song. The song about the death of Redbeard.

She always loved it, the hidden meaning attached to it, but also the clever lyrics. She knew Sherlock would understand what it meant on both levels. He just never confronted her when they were little and had later rewritten his memories for some reason to do with emotions. Maybe this would jog his true memory.

She reblogged the post and spent the rest of the day alternating between playing the old song and her newest composition on her violin, trying to get rid of the effects of the sedative.

* * *

A week had passes since Eurus had contacted Sherlock. It was Tuesday and it had been _terrible_. Sherlock was currently pacing the living room, ignoring Mrs. Hudsons babbling about god knows what, the boredom swelling up inside him, but it wasn't really boredom. No, it was angst, and nerves, and general anxiety.

"Oh god, shut up!" yelled Sherlock

"Oh dear!" said Mrs. Hudson, jumping at his sudden outburst, "What is it dear?"

"I'm bored!" shouted Sherlock

"No, young man, you're not just bored." replied Mrs. Hudson

"Could you make yourself useful and make me a coffee?" asked Sherlock irritably.

"That's a bit strong isn't it dear?" asked Mrs. Hudson

"I could use something stronger." muttered Sherlock as Mrs. Hudson went to make the coffee. He pulled out his phone and checked tumblr _again_ to see if Eurus had said anything else. He practically jumped from ecstasy when he saw that she had reblogged the post and had added an audio post.

"Here's your coffee dear," said Mrs. Hudson, "Anything else I can do?"

"Not for me." said Sherlock wanting her to just go, _now._ She did go and Sherlock sat down on the couch and took a sip of coffee before playing the audio post.

There was a bit of a rustling before the quiet sound of someone singing. He played it over unable to make it out, until he was finally able to make out the words.

 _I that am lost, oh who will find me?_

 _Deep down beneath the old beech tree._

 _Help succour me now the east winds blow._

 _Sixteen by six, brother, and under we go!_

 _Be not afraid to walk in the shade._

 _Save one, save all, come try!_

 _My steps- five by seven._

 _Life is closer to heaven._

 _Look down, from dark gaze, from on high_

 _Without your love, he'll be gone before._

 _Save pity for strangers, show love the door._

 _My soul seek the shade of my willow's bloom._

 _Inside, brother mine-_

 _Let death make a room._

 _Before he was gone, right back over my hill._

 _Who now will find him?_

 _Why, nobody will_

 _Doom shall I bring to him, I that am queen_

 _Lost forever, nine by nineteen..._

That was his sisters voice... Eurus was his sister... and Redbeard...she...she had killed his dog. The memory of her singing it hauntingly when they were little. The memory of Redbeard, his sister-with her little toy airplane, Mycroft, and his parents on the beach on holiday. He remembered when he used to talk and talk to Eurus about everything and how they used to play together, but behind all of this was the pain of the truth. The pain that his sister had killed his dog. The horror of the small girl-his sister-killing his favourite dog.

"You killed my dog." whispered Sherlock, "You drowned him and we could never find him."

His fingers hesitated over the keyboard until he reached for his phone. He dialled Mycroft's number and waited for him to pick up.

"Sherlock," said Mycroft curtly as means of a hello.

"Mycroft, how could you _not_ tell me I have a sister?!" yelled Sherlock into the phone

"Sherlock that's proposterous." said Mycroft

"Stop. I have a sister." yelled Sherlock

"I'm very busy, unless you have something real to say, I have to go." said Mycroft

"I remember Mycroft. She killed Redbeard and you turned her into a ghost story. The east wind." said Sherlock, not quite as loudly.

"We'll talk when I get home, but Sherlock...don't contact her any longer." said Mycroft

"No, we'll talk now and I will continue to contact her." said Sherlock

"Sherlock, I'm protecting you. I'll see you on Sunday." Mycroft hung up before Sherlock could reply.

Sherlock buried his face in his shaking hands, frustrated. He had to wait until Sunday to talk to Mycroft about this. He knew how the conversation would go. He would ask Mycroft if he could see her, he would avoid the conversation for a while before denying him what he wanted and then he would be off again to government business and probably take his computer for good measure. What he had to do right now was inform Eurus, because what would Mycroft do to her?

Reblog:

-First off: You're my sister and you killed Redbeard. I'm dealing with the obvious repercussions of that revelation but let's ignore that for the minute, because what will Mycroft do? I called him and he's coming into town on Sunday to 'talk'. Of course, he's going to lecture me on something or other, but Eurus... are you okay, where ever you are?

Sherlock hesitated before he reblogged the text, wondering if it was odd or not, he could never tell. He ultimately decided it didn't matter and hit reblog and hoped Eurus would reply soon. He quickly drank two more cups of coffee and knew it was pointless to try to sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Eurus read what Sherlock has wrote and quickly typed out a reply.

-I'm fine, Sherlock. Do remember that caring isn't an advantage. I'm sure Mycroft has told you to discontinue your association with me until you are older. I'm also sure that he will be taking away this computer, thereby ensuring that we will not communicate. Brother mine, you're close enough on your memory.

Post.

Eurus counted down from ten and was greeted by the nurse.

"Mycroft has ordered me to take away your computer." said the nurse on the other side of the glass.

Eurus picked up her violin and played a horrendous composition for awhile as the nurse stood outside her cell.

"No." said Eurus before returning to her playing.

"Eurus." said the nurse loudly, "Please co-operate. I will not have another 'December' incident."

"Oh, don't be silly." Eurus turned to face the nurse, "I'm quite sure that will never happen again." Eurus said it in a slightly threatening tone. "I will keep the laptop until I have seen Mycroft personally. Oh, could you get me a cup of tea?" Eurus waited as the nurse went to make the tea, knowing that she had the habit of coming into the cell to give Eurus tea. When she did, Eurus decided to engage her in conversation. Eurus rarely did this and when she did the nurse would listen for hours, the record was five.

The nurse entered the cell from the side door- a nearly invisible panel only able to opened with a key card and ever changing code.

"I got English Breakfast." said the nurse handing Eurus the tea.

"Good." said Eurus simply.

"Up for conversation?" asked the nurse

"Could use some fresh air." said Eurus sarcastically

"What would you like to talk about, then?" asked the nurse

"Not the weather." said Eurus continuing the use of her sarcastic tone.

"Mycroft is coming on Friday." said the nurse, Eurus hummed in reply.

"Chess?" asked Eurus hopefully

"Beat me, why don't you?" said the nurse with a smile, "I'll get the board." The nurse came back a few minutes later with the chess board Mycroft had provided as a birthday present. They played for hours, Eurus won every game.

"That was predictable." said Eurus

"How do you always win?" asked the nurse in a joking tone.

"I'm too clever." replied Eurus sullenly.

* * *

Close enough? Sherlock wondered at what Eurus had said but decided to push it out of his mind until Sunday. This was going to be a very long week.

Sherlock reviewed what he needed to do in his school work but decided it was rather futile to attempt any work at the moment. Instead he decided to spend a day out. He quickly went to tell Mrs. Hudson he would be going out before he headed out.

Once outside he pulled the hood up from his hoodie and decided to walk to the library that was furthest away. When he entered after the long walk he put down his hood.

"Hello Sherlock! Haven't seen you here in a while." the librarian behind the desk greeted him. She was older and often wore her gray hair down.

"Any new chemistry books?" asked Sherlock

"I don't know, possibly." said the librarian

"As helpful as ever." said Sherlock sarcastically before going to the non-fiction section. He selected a book on psychology given his recent interest in the subject and went to find a quiet place to read.

Sherlock, however, was finding it hard to concentrate on the book and his mind kept returning to the mystery of Eurus-as he had taken to calling the event. He decided to once again review all the information he had.

He knew she had killed Redbeard.

Redbeard was his dog.

Eurus was-now confirmed-his sister.

He closed the book and leaned his head back, categorising the new information and recategorising Eurus into his family wing. He tried to remember more of her, but realised it was futile. All he could remember was the quaint family holiday and the rare, quiet family breakfast, of these he couldn't place the location, time, or remember context of any sort.


	6. Chapter 6

Mycroft leaned on his umbrella while pinching the bridge of his nose on the elevator ride down to Eurus' cell. He was greeted, as always, with the song Eurus had composed for him- a melody conveying a sense of overpower and meanness. Eurus had said 'It's how I feel about you' after playing it for him shortly after he had put her in Sherrinford. The stood the required three feet from the cell and waited until Eurus had finished playing, her back still towards him.

"You hurt him, you know that?" asked Mycroft

"No I didn't, he was glad to hear from me." Eurus turned around, "He didn't remember me, Mycroft."

"It was better that way." said Mycroft

"Was it?" asked Eurus, "Repressed memories present all kinds of problems later in life. I'm helping him."

"No, Eurus, you aren't helping him." said Mycroft

"How do you know? You haven't spoken to him yet." said Eurus, "Oh, how was Africa?"

"Eurus, you will not contact him any longer." said Mycroft, ignoring Eurus's attempts at changing the conversation.

"I can't promise you that, besides, it really should be Sherlock's decision. Shouldn't it?" asked Eurus

"No, Eurus. You killed his best friend. You hurt him so badly that he doesn't remember it was his best friend. Eurus, you will not hurt him again. I will ensure that." said Mycroft

"That's all water under the bridge, isn't it?" asked Eurus, not waiting for a reply she continued, "When you have spoken to him, we can discuss this again. Goodbye, Mycroft. Oh, and do remember to get some bullets for that gun." Eurus turned away from Mycroft and began to play her violin again.

Mycroft looked down at him umbrella when Eurus had reminded him about the gun, before getting into the elevator. Now he had to convince Sherlock what was best for him. It was best for him to meet Eurus later, when he was older.

* * *

Sherlock was at the front door precisely as Mycroft had his hand on the doorknob, resulting in Mycroft tripping into the house.

Perfect start, thought Sherlock.

"Hello, brother mine." said Mycroft straightening his suit after he had righted himself. Sherlock didn't return the sentiment, instead he turned on his heel and headed into the living room. Mycroft followed him and seated himself on the couch, leaving Sherlock to tower over him.

"I want to see her, Mycroft." said Sherlock

"Sherlock, you really don't want to do that. Trust me, she will hurt you and it would be on my hand." said Mycroft

"You aren't on my side, Mycroft. You never have been. Therefore, I will tell you again. I want to see my sister." said Sherlock

"You don't even remember her. How could you know if you wanted to see her or not?" asked Mycroft

"Tell me then. Who was my sister?" asked Sherlock

"What do you remember Sherlock?" asked Mycroft

"I hardly remember anything and what I do remember I have no context for." said Sherlock sighing, "I remember our family holiday. I remember being there with mum, dad, Eurus, Redbeard, and you. I remember when Eurus used to taunt be about the death of Redbeard and I remember our family breakfasts."

"What do you mean when you say you have no context for these memories?" asked Mycroft

"I can remember the feeling of the events and I can remember the family holiday clearly but everything else doesn't have any location associated with it." said Sherlock

"I see. What do you remember of Eurus?" asked Mycroft.

"Nothing. I remember nothing, don't you understand?" asked Sherlock tensely, "Where is she?"

"She's somewhere safe. Somewhere she can't hurt you or anyone else." said Mycroft

"Mycroft, I believe it's my decision whether I would like to meet her or not and I want to meet her." said Sherlock

"You don't have any recollection of her and yet you're adamant about meeting her." said Mycroft

"It's my life, I'll make the decisions about it." said Sherlock, "Does next Sunday work?"

"No, Sherlock. I'm protecting you. Give it a little more time and we'll see about this again." said Mycroft

Sherlock was defeated an he knew it. He left the room and went to his bedroom, slamming the door for good measure.

"Brother mine, I wish you could see that I'm keeping you safe." said Mycroft to himself, before calling Sherrinford.


	7. Chapter 7

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus turned around when she heard the elevator open. People rarely came in by the elevator. Now it was the nurse, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"what did Mycroft order of them now?/span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I am no longer allowed direct access Eurus." said her main nurse, "Orders from Mycroft. Behave while on lock down, please. No incidents." The nurse looked at her... sadly? before leaving. The closing of the elevator signaled the near isolation that she had become used to. She had only just been allowed a little interaction and now it was gone indefinitely, by order of Mycroft./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus sighed, closed the laptop, and picked up her violin. She played slow ascending notes, higher higher higher she flew, louder she played, the sound surrounding her in the cell until she reached the highest note, everyone was asleep, the clouds were floating by, span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"save my soul. /spanShe quickened the melody, drawing the bow quickly across various strings, a mad sounding melody. She was working herself into a frenzy, the sort that caused her to try to break the glass of her cell and scream until everyone woke, though they never did. She felt her cheeks become wet, then her neck, she played faster, the notes were no longer right. They were screeching through the plane. Eurus opened her eyes. She slowed her bowing. She returned to the slow melody just as suddenly as she had begun the mad one, fading the notes until there was only silence. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus lowered the violin to her side. She placed it on the small table before sitting in the middle of the cell. She dried her face with the sleeve of her shirt. She must get out to her brother. She needed him, but how was she to do it?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" There was a knock on the door- span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Mrs. Hudson./span/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Dear I got you some tea. Now, I know you think Mycroft-" Sherlock threw the door open, took the cup of tea from Mrs. Hudson, and slammed it again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Another time Mrs. Hudson!" yelled Sherlock, as he put the tea on his desk and flopped onto his bed. He checked tumblr again, Eurus hadn't said anything to him in two days. Mycroft must have done something. Why did he have to interfere? He already knew the truth about Redbeard or was close enough as Eurus had said. There couldn't be any more secrets, could there? Sherlock looked at the picture of his sister again. She looked empty or sad. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"New Post:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus, what has Mycroft done? Are you doing alright?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sherlock backspaced./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus, what has Mycroft done? Message me./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Post./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He placed the laptop back on his desk and took a sip of tea before picking up his violin. He pulled out his composing booklet and opened it to a new page. What should he compose for Eurus? What was he going to compose for the sister he didn't remember?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He began to play the melody she had sent him. Gradually he improvised from it. He jotted down a few notes, then continued, letting his fingers move as they wished. He continued to write down what he thought sounded akin to his thoughts of her. The melody began to sound lonely, singular, and powerful. A single note rang out at the start, followed by a repeat of three notes drawn together softly, the monotony broken by a slight crescendo: the highest note played loudly, before the notes repeated, more powerful this time, soaring together, another high note, then a soft descent with the sound fading out to the ending. He played it through a few times and made a few adjustments before picking up his phone. He recorded what he had written and posted it, tagging Eurus. Maybe what she needed she could find in his composition if not his words. He sipped his tea and waited to see what she thought of it./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" Ding!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus turned her head towards the laptop. Sherlock had attached a video. Oh and he wanted to talk. Eurus played the video and heard a violin. Her brother had composed this. She sat down on the bench and listened. The melody was slow, alternating between feelings of power and apprehension, simply played but still wonderful. Eurus rested her head in her hand and replayed the song a few times before saving it to the laptop. She opened up messages and wrote:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The violin music was nice. Do you remember me teaching you? /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Send./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Dinner had been placed in the hatch, sometime as she had been absorbed by the music. She retrieved it and set the plate on the table. She played the video again, setting it on instant repeat and on full volume. It was much nice to have outside input and for once, in a long time, Eurus almost liked eating dinner./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sherlock walked into the dining room, where Mycroft and Mrs. Hudson were discussing something over the stew being served. He turned immediately to leave, only to be stopped by Mrs. Hudson. She was quick for her older age and she had grabbed his arm before he was out of the room./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You will sit and eat no matter how angry you are with your brother. He works hard and you very rarely see him, so you will spend time with him now. Family is all we have in the end, Sherlock."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Indeed, we must value span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"all /spanof our family." replied Sherlock icily, before sulking back to the table. Mrs. Hudson handed him a bowl of stew and returned her attention to Mycroft. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You were saying?" /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Well, I believe Sherlock ought to be watched carefully. He does have a tendency to get himself into trouble when faced with... emotional turmoil."/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Mycroft, I am fine!" shouted Sherlock./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Why do I recall you saying that last time?" Sherlock dropped his spoon into the bowl and scraped the chair against the floor as he got up, propelling himself out of the room followed by Mycroft's voice. "Be reasonable, brother. I am always-" Sherlock had reached his room and slammed the door, unable to distinguish what Mycroft was saying. He already knew and he was perfectly fine./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sherlock opened his laptop and opened tumblr, seeing that there was a message./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The violin music was nice. Do you remember me teaching you?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sherlock's lips quirked into a small smile and he typed:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus, no I don't remember anything about you. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Send./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He added the information to his mind palace and found himself vastly intrigued in Eurus. He didn't need anything, save for more information. Everything would be fine. /p 


	8. Chapter 8

p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Rain poured down as Sherlock pulled his coat closer around him and headed to the library. He didn't bother with a cab, the sopping wetness surrounding him distracted him from his thoughts and for this he was grateful. He was walking to the library furthest away, taking a route which surely avoided any shady alleys. He was fine, so it was quite unnecessary but even so./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The people passing by on the sidewalk provided a small distraction from his more intrusive thoughts. Most were quite ordinary, going back to work from lunch or running errands, but some were interesting. One such interesting person rounded the corner, approaching Sherlock as he passed the Italian restaurant that was close to bankruptcy due to under-the-table work gone wrong. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Obvious. /spanThe woman approaching walked hurriedly down the sidewalk- a widow, previous husband military personnel, reader of the guardian, and a liar. There was something about her that irked him, there was something missing in his deductions. She passed him as he realized his confusion. He turned around and watched her walk away, but she was out of view before he could work out what he had missed. He put it out of his mind, dismissing it as nothing and continuing on./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Missing deductions seemed insignificant at the moment, however. Forgetting memories was worse by far. All his memories of his childhood seemed as if they had completely betrayed him. He didn't know which were complete now and it was teasing and taunting him. What was he forgetting about Eurus? There must be something important that he didn't remember, that was obvious. What he was forgetting was not, however./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sherlock reviewed what he knew for what must be the hundredth time. Mycroft, him, and Eurus. The family on a beach holiday with Redbeard. He remembered Redbeard running circles around him as he waved his sword, pretending to have just conquered an enemy ship. Sherlock scoffed at himself, he had been so silly playing pirates and forcing Mycroft to walk the plank a few too many times. Mummy and father had always told him to be nicer to his brother before calling them in for tea. That was when they still cared, when they didn't go flitting off to wherever they wanted without a second thought. Once Mycroft had left for uni they spent less and less time in London, leaving him alone with Mrs. Hudson. Not exactly terrible company but she was not Mummy. Perhaps he had been the one that disappointed Mummy. Sherlock drew himself back from the thought and moved on to a more productive train of thought./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus had killed Redbeard and took to taunting him with her riddle. It had hinted at where she had killed the dog, Sherlock remembered. But some of the lines did not serve such a purpose. They must be there for some reason, no part of a riddle is insignificant- similar to mysteries. Why was she lost? What did that have to do with finding Redbeard? Had she also explained her motive in the riddle, was that it? Was that why she had said he was 'close'? Sherlock ducked under the nearest awning and pulled out his phone. He opened tumblr and messaged Eurus:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"What does the riddle mean? Are there many messages in it?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sherlock doubted Eurus would give him a straight answer. It was worth a try however. Anyway, it would further the amount of information he had. He put his phone back into his coat pocket and stepped out into the rain again. He wasn't far from the library now. The rain was letting up which Sherlock was a bit let down by. He rather liked the rain pelting down on him. What was he forgetting? What does the riddle mean? Why is his sister locked away somewhere? What are they hiding? Why? Sherlock continued on and on questioning, the number of questions grew by the second. Overtaken with frustration Sherlock deliberately stomped through the puddles in the street like a small child. It didn't help. He heard Mycroft scolding him, Sherlock ignored this and entered the library soaking wet./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus declined breakfast, only continuing to play her violin as the guard had delivered it. She had no appetite, a result of the sure lonliness that had engulfed her and her longing for her brother. There was still no word from Mycroft but she must meet her brother. She must meet him before her complete doom./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"She knew she would have to manipulate this whole prison to get out of it and it would start today. She knew that whenever Mycroft ordered a complete lockdown on her they were sure to watch her even closer. This resulted in a rotation of guards being sent down to check on her in her cell. It also was the time in which she was subject to psychological evaluations. They were always pointless, the doctors never listened and they were too slow to comprehend her thoughts. However, they were essential in getting out of here./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Apparently studying human psychology did not make one immune to the fragility of it. She found pychologists terribly easy to manipulate, mostly by disturbing their own thoughts. It wasn't that she didn't know what she was doing- no on the contrary- nor was she unaware of the consequences. It was just that she always forgot that most humans were so fragile. She just underestimated the effect she would have on them. Words were very powerful apparently and she didn't know her own strength. It would take awhile to manipulate ever different psychologist in the facility but there wasn't the chance that she wouldn't be able to speak to each and every one of them. She was rather a special case here and when she would talk she provided what was a very fascinating subject. As if she was some rare species of mushroom that biologists were itching to inspect and classify. They would never understand though. Only Sherlock could understand, of this she was sure./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus set down her violin on the floor and went over to open up the laptop on the table. Tumblr was now always open in the tabs and she saw that Sherlock had sent her a message./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Only one, Sherlock. Remember the context./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus felt like being generous with her hints. All she wanted now was for Sherlock to remember and then for him to save her. How he would, she didn't know, but he had to. Didn't he? Wouldn't he?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Ding!/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sherlock:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"While I try and remember what I don't remember, why don't we just talk a bit? I'm bored. I suspect you are as well./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Bored? Well... yes I suppose. Not much to do here really. Tell me, why do you have a nanny?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus smirked at her question and hit send./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Mummy and Daddy went away. They aren't around anymore now that Mycroft is out of the house. I almost suspect they'll simply announce that they'll never come back. However they don't trust me left to my own devices./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus frowned, why didn't they trust Sherlock to be alone? Interesting. He must have done something at some point while they were away... Eurus scrolled through his archive and saw that there was a gap in posts two months back. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"What happened two months ago?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sherlock didn't reply for a few minutes, leaving Eurus to try and deduce more from his posts. There didn't seem to be many clues however. He was obviously careful about what he posted and reblogged. Finally Sherlock replied:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You have secrets and I'll have mine, until we meet again./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Must be sensitive about whatever had happened. Eurus acknowledged that she could pry at him now, but she didn't want to. They must have something they don't know about each other and she was already in the lead there so she gave Sherlock his way. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Alright. Where are you?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Library./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Go there often?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Often enough./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"What are you reading?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Your messages./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus rolled her eyes./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"What book?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The World of Bees/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus looked up the book./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"A bit out of date./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Perhaps./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Don't you have school?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Don't you?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"No./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Why not?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Oh, finished everything interesting. Or they wouldn't let me go any further, something about gaining too much information. I'm some kind of hazard it seems. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus backspaced./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Oh, finished everything interesting. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Better/span- enter./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"What do you do then?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"This, research sometimes. I mostly just play the violin. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You must play well then./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus paused in her quick typing. Did she play well? She must, it always sounded right./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Yes. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;":)/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" A span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"smiley face/span?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"That's obvious./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus smirked. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Brother mine you are still my favourite-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The elevator opened and someone entered, interrupting her typing. Lunch. Eurus stared at the guard making sure to seem as intimidating and insane as everyone thought she was. He was slightly shaken, judging by how quickly he looked away- as if she was going to hypnotise him with a stare- and put the lunch in the hatch, before leaving as quickly as possible./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus deleted what she had written./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Everyone is so slow here. It's rather boring./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"This was quite far from the truth. Everyone here was really odd and treated her as though she was going to kill them at any moment. It was better that Sherlock not know that now, however. What if he was scared off as well? /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Why did everyone act that way here? Why was she here in the first place? Eurus had tired of asking that question long ago, she could never find an answer herself and no one would tell her. Sometimes she felt more like an animal perceived as dangerous and avoided at all costs. Something that causes everyone to be wary at all times. When she was little, Mycroft had told her that she was different and it frightened people because they could not understand those differences. That was before he too had become frightened of her differences, before he had put her in this place./p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Had it been killing Victor that had put her here? She had to. It was not morally wrong, as everone thought. She had a reason for killing him, couldn't they see that? Victor was going to harm Sherlock. It had been obvious even before he had brought the snake in. Eurus considered the memory. Victor had come into the kitchen as she had been making tea. Well, mainly making tea- she had also been experimenting with the effect steam had on the wood cabinets. That had greatly infuriated Mummy. Eurus remembered the sizzle the water had made as it landed on the hot stove, spilling out of the kettle in her haste to stop Victor. He had come in from the garden with a snake, a poisonous snake. Perhaps it had been a mistake- Victor had always been such an idiot- but it was almost certainly not one. He had smiled at her as the snake slithered in his grasp. She had yelled to him to put it back in the garden, to get rid of it, that it was poisonous. He hadn't listened however, running off into the house. She followed- there was the sizzling water- but she couldn't catch up with his fast steps. She lost track of where he had been and where he went as she fell behind him. When he returned to her, the slithering creature was absent from his hands. She had screamed then. Her parents came running, followed by Mycroft. She had tried to tell them what had happened but they only believed Victors' lies. Mycroft interrogated her between puffing breaths, but he also believed Victor. Why hadn't they seen what was so obvious? She had been sent to her room, followed by the sound of her mother telling her not to lie and to not be selfish, that her brother had a "very nice" friend. She had to do something to prevent a fatality from the snake, so she had stolen the matches and burned the house. The smoke filled her lungs, causing her to cough, as father picked her up and put her over his shoulder as he ran out of the house. Outside they watched the house burn, while Sherlock glared at her and cried. Eurus sighed, why hadn't they listened to her? If they had would she still have been put here? /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Sherlock had responded:/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Where are you?/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"I can't tell you. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Eurus stood up, suddenly feeling that strange feeling in her heart and stomach again. There was a ding, another message, but she no longer felt like corresponding with someone who didn't know her anymore. /p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"-/p  
p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 15.119999885559082px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"emHi! I'm mainly posting on AO3 under the same name- TheSherlockHolmes. I'll try to update on here as well, but I'm just letting you know. Thanks for reading!/em/p 


End file.
